Steroid acids derived from the biotransformation of the ketol side chain of corticosteroids have been identified. The ester derivatives of the steroid acids will be evaluated as local antiinflammatory agents devoid of systemic glucocorticoid activities. The concept being formulated is that the esters would possess antiinflammatory activity per se but, upon entry into the system from the administered site, they would be hydrolyzed to readily excretable and inactive steroid acids. Antiinflammatory activity of the steroids is being studied by the rat paw edema test with respect to various administration routes. The steroids will be studied using laboratory animals for metabolism, effects on pituitary-adrenal axis, and interaction with lysosomes and receptor preparations.